Dollz
by DarkFireFly25
Summary: Leon' Selphie said, her emerald eyes wide. 'What is that thing on you' Leon only looked at her with the same emotionnless eyes. 'It's just Cloud's Doll, trying to rip to me shreds...' LC


_Entry by Selphie Tilmitt:_

_Radiant Garden is a really popular place to go. Not because it had the best education or the best shops and malls, or even the best place to watch the sunset. It was because of the things living there; Dollz. Dollz are basically robots but they look so much like a real person…the only thing that's different is that they have no heart. But they can still feel emotions; the creator: Sephiroth was able to create Dollz that could have feeling, but no heart. So you see, Radiant Garden was only ranked the highest in the world was because we had these Dollz. Now I don't really hate them…not at all since they really are useful since they had internet access, phone, messages and all that stuff. It's just that you can't tell the difference between them, they can even feel warm like them have blood in them! Sometimes I wonder how far they will make them like real humans._

_This is Selphie Tilmitt on the subject: Dollz._

----

**L**iving with Riku Harada, Squall Leonhart, though he would like to be called Leon, mused, was like living in the freaken underworld. Clothes and food, that looked inedible, were strewn lazily everywhere. Now Leon, being the neat freak he was, would do the laundry –swallowing up his pride, doing it **ever** so manly- clean the many dishes of there failed attempt to cook, though he swore he saw a mouse die from just one bite. It was probably this that their apartment, that was known to have a family of mice living somewhere, was never seen around again. Though Leon was grateful for that –he hated setting mouse traps every now and then and sometimes finding a small hole in one of his favorite leather pants- it only proved that they couldn't even cook food if there life depended on it. Sometimes Leon wondered how they even got this far.

Sitting on a worn out couch, Leon flipped their small TV on in their small apartment. He watched silently as he ate the left over food that they had ordered out yesterday.

"Radiant Garden is yet again, voted the number one resort for vacation for all you **lonely** strangers out there. It has the best view, food and the weather and would be a great place to take your girlfriends or boyfriends for-" Leon snorted, flipping the channel. It went on like this until he finally rested on one.

"So Sakawa-san, how do you feel after you finish making a Doll?" a reporter in his mid 30 was talking a silver haired man. Sephiroth Sakawa, the founder of Dollz, smiled as his pearly white teeth practically sparkled.

"Well" Sephiroth drew out slowly. "After finishing a Doll that I've been working so hard on, I would always go out clubbing. I always try to make each Dollz as different as possible, and right now I'm working on this new program for the Dollz."

"Ah, I also heard that you're hiring assistance, is that true?" the reported asked.

"Yes, but only to close friends. I don't want to hire some stranger who just wants to take advantage of this opportunity" he scowled, eye brows knitted together. "Though they won't actually be making the Dollz, just installing the basic programs and help design on the look" Sephiroth's frown turned upside down into a smile.

"Will they be able to take home the Dollz they design" the reporter almost dropped his mike when Sephiroth laughed again. "Is something wrong Sakawa-san?"

"Of course they can take it, but it's coming out of their paycheck of course" he wiped away a tear as few strands of hair fell from his low ponytail. "Even if they're my friends, I don't plan on giving anything for free. Got to make a living too."

"Well, I guess that concludes our interview. Thank you Sakawa-san for your time." The screen went blank as Leon scowled, rubbing his temples as he felt a headache coming. Standing up, he stretched. Picking up the empty bowl, his eyes landed on the clock before looking at the door. Shrugging Leon began his adventure towards the kitchen, right next to TV. Setting the bowl in the empty sink he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"We **really** need to buy a Doll" Startled Leon turned around slowly, though his face remained expressionless. There standing in all of his glory, Riku Harada, 19 year old teen that oddly looked like Sephiroth, stood with a simple towel wrapped around his hips. "I talked with Axel on the phone today, that lucky bastard found two Dollz around in an alley. Wouldn't even give me one" Riku said, a hand brushing through the silver strands. "So…what's up with you?" aquamarine clashed with steel gray, and there was the pregnant silence. "Fine…have it your way" Riku sighed, it wasn't like he was expecting an answer from the brunette.

"It's getting dark" Leon noted absentmindedly, ignoring the no-shit-sherlock look Riku gave him.

"Yeah" Riku, who was now clothed, agreed. "Well, I got morning shift tomorrow, so I'll sleep first" crawling into his 'bed' and a final goodnight, he fell into slumber.

Leon stood, enjoying the silence and darkness that the room provided. Even if it was barely midnight, Leon closed his eyes before opening them. "A quick shower will do" he muttered, grabbing his clothes, he closed the door softly.

----

**T**he city was slightly crowded, not that **he** minded anyways. Sipping the dark brown liquid, the blond sighed contently, his left hand playing with a blond spike. Feeling a tug, he smiled down sheepishly as he picked up his miniature Doll.

"I'm so sorry" the blond said, holding the Doll in his palms. "I've been thinking again" he admitted, his bluish green eyes watched has the Doll rolled his eyes. "Did I make you worry?" The blond smiled, when the Doll blushed hotly.

"I-I didn't" the machine in his hand protested, the blushing spreading across his face. "I didn't worry" the blond doll turned his head to the side, the blush reaching its ear. The blue eyed blond laughed, smiling as he watched the traffic quickly disappear.

"I wonder what time is it" he thought out loud, sipping the coffee until there was none left. The blond Doll with a cute beanie on his head glanced his way before muttering something under his breath. "Did you say something?" he turned his head again, to look at his Doll who smiled softly.

"Its 1:01 am" the Doll responded, finding interest in his feet when his owner beamed at him.

"Awww…you look so cute when you blush" his owner joked.

"Sh-shut up" the smaller of the two huffed, now sitting cross legged on his owner's palm. "It's $15.34" he automatically replied, fixing the hem of his trench coat. The spiky blond peered down at him, making his way to the cashier the money, handing him the exact amount.

"This is very unusual of you Seifer" the blond looked at his Doll, 'Seifer', "You seem quiet lately" when he had exited the café the sudden blast of cold air surprised the blond, pulling his jacket closer, as the Doll slipped into the pocket silently, the cold unaffecting him.

"I've…" he paused, his mind searching for the right words, "been feeling uneasy lately" he said, frowning.

"Ah ha! So you were worried" the spiky blond grinned, walking on the side as people walked passed him.

"I'm not worried Cloud" Seifer yelled at his owner, Cloud, who only smiled back.

"Yeah…I know."

_I know you care…_


End file.
